futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Joeyaa
You can contact me here. Welcome Buttons Done, let me know if you need anything else :)--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 03:50, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi. Just welcomed a whole bunch of users for you...and my own talk page is a red link... The 888th Avatar (Talk) 13:02, 26 February 2009 (UTC) On Behalf Of Futurama Fanon Dear Joeyaa while im not a Admin on Futurama Fanon I am a frequent user on that wiki as well as here and mainly on Memory Gamma the Star Trek Fanon wiki. However on behalf of Futurama Fanon I personally think that it would be good of you to use us as a sister site. also I write this because I have a question. Can actual images from the show and movies be shown on the fanon wiki. I ask this because according to Futurama Fanons policies apparantly you can only use your own legal and original images so neither 20 century Fox or the shows creators would sue but is that really true?. Also on a final point I own all 4 seasons of Futurama on DVD so if you ever need a screencap just tell me what you need. If you to Contact me just call back either here or here on my Memory Gamma User talk User Talk:Lindsay Lohan Phoenix. Thanks. From -- Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 5:26 AM. (PST) 10 March 2009 :Lindsay Lohan Phoenix is now an admin on Futurama Fanon. --◄mendel► 17:15, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Merger You're currently not there on IRC or something (probably in bed!), so I'll communicate here. I've heard you wanted a merger with the external Futurama Wiki? I'm going to try to help out as well. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 10:18, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Help I r wanting to help out so I is leaving Joeyaa a message like teh sitenotice be saying. What are needing be done Joey?--Rs4life07 20:34, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Ok and if I ever feel like turning my desktop on I'll run awb and do some spell check-- 01:47, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry..the spell checker is about the only part I know how to work-- 01:51, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Does we got an RFA page cuz if not I make one-- 01:53, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Category:Speedy Deletion Please delete the article I tagged because they are either useless or duplicates-- 17:51, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Description No problem! Thanks for the thanks. :) I'm really happy to see what you're doing with this wiki -- the new skin looks great! Very exciting. -- Danny (talk) 16:25, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Vandalism See Forum:Vandalism. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 22:39, 18 March 2009 (UTC) JoeyaaBot gives Wikia too much credit See diff=10174&oldid=9556}} here and diff=10456&oldid=10415}} here. Fix your bot and tell me whether I should repair the damage, or you. --◄mendel► 06:58, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Way ahead of you, it's fixed and I'll AWB all of the credits on the site soon. Joey - Talk 12:53, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::Credits are fixed. --◄mendel► 20:18, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Template:Episode ... should be deleted when The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings has been converted to Template:Infobox television episode. --◄mendel► 07:26, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Btw, User:M.mendel/Infobox_television_episode is a good way to check how the conversion is going. --◄mendel► 19:05, 21 March 2009 (UTC) caps in episode titles I just changed all links from "The Devil's Hands are Idle Playthings" to "The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings" because that's the article, and that is how it is listed on Template:Episodelist, but there are episodes on that list that don't have their titles in all caps (e.g. "A Fishful of Dollars" has no caps on "of"). Can you confirm that the capitalization on the Episodelist box is what we'll go by? I'd hate to go on a link fixing spree, only to have to correct myself later. I also suggest that for the other capitalisations, at most one redirect is kept with all words in lowercase; that way the search will find it on any mix of upper and lower case, and the danger of accidentally linking to a redirect is less. --◄mendel► 07:40, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Deletions Do them! ;-) --◄mendel► 08:03, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Don't forget to delete the categories, please. :) --◄mendel► 14:10, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :More stuff in the category; also, I did a number of moves (from Template: to Futurama Wiki/), and the redirects that this left should all be deleted as well. --◄mendel► 19:03, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, I tagged the move remnants as well... :-/ --◄mendel► 18:11, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::I have added a few new but unneeded articles to this category. I have removed spam on another article as well, the Dwayne article, (See Page History). Hope this helps, Solar Dragon 19:21, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Episode Guide Please link "Episode Guide" in MediaWiki:SideBar to Template:Episodelist. --◄mendel► 10:48, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Thanks Hey, Joeyaa. No problem at all — I was glad to help out. That was back during my days as a Wikia Helper, so I'm glad that you've decided to adopt this wiki and look after it. Cheers, [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']](Talk) 01:44, 28 March 2009 (UTC) article How do you delete a article? Some guy accidently made a duplicate Yivo and called it Yeevo, and the Yeevo one needs to be deleted. I erased the data, but the article needs to be permanetly deleted. SPFan909 15:47, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Hypno-Toad Edit Um..... That was just a one off. Someone graffitied it with ALL GLORY TO HYPNO TOAD sp i wiped it. Thanks for the message though. (i didn't even know there WAS a message system.....)